Black Diamond Pirates
by Nightshade316
Summary: Join Grey, his cousin Foxy, and their crew, as they strike at the British Navy in the Revolutionary War. 1700's, pirates AU. Rated T because swearing, and blood. (I SUCK AT SUMMARY'S I'M SORRY.)
1. The start of a legacy

Grey Alexander Reid, woke up that morning, in a good mood.

"Ah. Today's gonna be a great day. I just know it." He said quietly to himself.

He got out of bed and went over to his closet.

He got out his usual plain white shirt, black overcoat, red scarf, his black dress slacks, and his black top hat with the red stripe.

He entered his bathroom, and changed into his outfit, and checked himself in the mirror.

He didn't have to leave port that day, so walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

He looked in the pantry, for some breakfast.

"Hmm... Getting low on food. Guess I'll have to go resupply soon." He said, frowning slightly.

He sat down with a buttered piece of bread, a cup of tea, and the newspaper.

Eventually he heard a knocking at his door.

He got up and answered it.

It was his cousin Foxy.

"Hello Grey." He said simply.

"Hi Foxy! It's been a while hasn't it?" Grey replied, cheerfully.

"Aye that it has. But enough with the formalities. I have a buisness proposition." Foxy said, seriously.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Ye've always wanted to be a pirate with me right? Well I bought a ship, and got a crew. But I'm missing a Quartermaster, and First Mate. I was wondering if ye'd like the position." Foxy continued.

"Are you kidding? YES! Being a Blacksmith was getting boring anyways!" Grey answered, smiling.

"Great! Pack up what you want to take with you and we'll be on our way to port." Foxy said.

Grey invited Foxy inside, and went upstairs to prepare for the trip.

Grey grabbed the scabbards for his twin Broadswords, and the holstered the twin blunderbusses he possesed.

He moved aside the false back of his closet, and retrieved the two rifles at the back, as well as several grenades, and throwing knives.

Finally he grabbed the ammo pouches for his guns, packed his clothes, and grabbed his violin.

Foxy helped him carry it all downstairs to the horse, and cart.

And with that, they were off.

"So Grey. Which side are ye on?" Foxy asked casually, as they went down the road.

"I'd say... Patriot. You?" Grey replied.

"Patriot. What are the odds of us winning?" He answered.

"Eh. About 10/90 %. They have the most powerful navy in the world." Grey said.

"Well how's about we even the odds a bit?" Foxy replied with a sly smile, as they arrived at the port.

They carried his bags over to a Brigitine that sat moored at the docks.

"Aye she's a beautiful one! What's her name?" Grey asked.

"The Black Diamond." Foxy replied.

They climbed aboard.

"Grey. You remember Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Goldy, Mike, Walter, Fritz, and Jeremy right?" Foxy asked.

"Of course I do! It nice to see them again!" Grey answered, smiling.

"Nice to see ye again Grey!" Freddy, and Goldy said at the same time.

All the others greeted him too.

"Well. Shall we get out to sea?" Foxy said, slyly.

"Aye, aye cap'n!" Chica said, as everyone went to work.

They hoisted the sails, unfurled the flags, and started to take up a tune.

"Hey Grey. Play us a sea shanty on that fiddle." Goldy called to him.

"Aye!" He responded, striking up the song.

"Oh, what do we do with a Drunken Sailor?" Grey sang.

"What do we do with a Drunken Sailor?" Everyone else sang.

"What do we do with a drunken sailor?" Foxy sang.

"E'rly in the mornin!" They finished together, as they sailed out of port.

And so began their lives as Pirates.


	2. First Strike, and setting course

Night fell on their first day at sea, and only Grey, Foxy, Freddy, and Mike remained on deck.

Grey sat atop the fore-mast.

Freddy, and Mike were adjusting the rigging.

And Foxy, was steering the ship.

All of a sudden, Grey burst out singing his rendition of "I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew"

"We loathe the British forces. Those who lack a manly spark. We just detest a coward, afraid to stand his ground and fight." He started.

"We always spend our evenings, where there's women, rum, and song. But like Pirates we ransack ships, of the highest degree!" Foxy picked up where Grey ended it.

"We're the members of the Fazbear Crew. We're all fighters, and we're wisecracks too. Sailing to port in the mo-o-orning. Singing the same old song!" Freddy and Mike, joined in on the chorus.

"Attack with the moon!" Grey sang fiercly.

"Sail to port with the sun!" Chica sang, climbing above deck.

"Early to port and you'll miss all the fun!" Bonnie sang, as everyone else came above decks.

"Do not cause us trouble and we will not trouble you." Goldy, sang quietly.

"Become a member of the Fazbear Crew!" They all sang together

Grey got a serious look on his face, and slid down the fore mast.

He ran along the bowspirit, and crouched on its tip.

"FOXY! BRITISH SCHOONER DEAD AHEAD! 10 DEGREES NORTHWEST!" He yelled, enthusiastically.

"Aye!" Foxy replied, as he changed course to intercept the schooner.

"Grey! When we ram the schooner, jump on to it!" Foxy ordered.

"Aye, aye Cap'n!" Grey answered.

"All the rest of you, man the cannons, and brace. Once we pull away from them open fire!" He ordered.

"Aye!" They replied.

Soon they came within range, and the ram drove a gash right into the side of the ship.

Grey jumped onto the Fore Boom, and slid down, stabbing the captain, and beheading two others.

The Black Diamond pulled away, and opened fire upon the ship.

Cannonballs streaked across the deck, and into the hull.

They struck down sailors, and soldiers alike, before driving into whatever else they happened to hit.

The deck tilted, as the ship took on water.

Grey hacked and slashed through all remaining soldiers, as the crew on the Black Diamond, tossed grappling hooks.

"Take everything that isn't nailed down!" Foxy ordered from the helm, as the crew ran across to the other ship.

The schooner was now sinking at a moderate pace.

Fire's burned across the deck, and below it too.

The sails were in tatters.

"If anyone wants to join our crew, say so now, or be left to the fishes!" Grey said to the frightened sailors that remained alive.

Slowly, three of them raised their hands.

"You three there! What are your names?" Grey demanded.

"I'm Thomas Fredrick Peterson, but most people just call me Teddy." Said a twenty year old with carmel hair, and blue eyes.

"My name's Toby Marius McMason." Said a teen with strange blue hair, and green eyes.

"And I'm Mason Alexander Thompson, but everyone calls me Puppet." Said the final sailor.

He was a thinly built, and tall fellow.

He had pale skin, black hair, and piercing white eyes, that seemed to track his every movement.

"Welcome to the Fazbear Crew then." Grey said shaking their hands, and patting them on the backs.

He remained wary of that "Puppet" guy though.

"The rest of you I suggest, get to your remaining lifeboats, and then leave." Grey said as the Fazbear crew finished loading the Black Diamond.

Teddy, Toby, and Puppet were the last ones on.

Suddenly the deck of the sinking Schooner, pitched wildly, as the bow went under.

Grey climbed the mast quickly, and jumped.

He grabbed the edge of one of the Black Diamond's, yards.

"So. Cap'n Foxy. Where do we sail to now?" Grey asked, as he jumped to the deck.

"I believe, we shall go to Tortuga. We need to recruit more crew members." Foxy answered.

"That's all the way in the West Indies though!" Bonnie pointed out.

"I know." Was all Foxy said.

"Not bad for our first strike 'eh?" Freddy said, smiling.

"Not bad at all." Goldy agreed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to Tortuga! I hear they have great rum." Jeremy, said.

"Aye! Setting a course for the West Indies." Grey said, taking the helm from Foxy so he could get some rest.

And with that, they sailed away.

Happy at their first victory against the British, they left the sinking remains of the schooner behind them.


End file.
